


The Next Skywalker

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: The boy passed his mother and came to stand in front of him. The little boy looked up at him confusion in his eyes. Ben kneeled down so he could look into those eyes so like Rey's."Who are you?" came the inevitable question.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	The Next Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this is my first time writing for Star Wars. After seeing TROF this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I just had to fix the ending...sorry its so short.

She was setting the table for dinner when she saw the flash of ethereal blue out of the corner of her eye. For a moment she wondered who had come to visit her this time. Usually it was Leia who came, Luke came every once in a while. She'd even met Padme and Obi-Wan over the last several years that she had been here. 

It had taken her almost two years to fully reclaim the buildings from the desert that had encroached into them after the death of Luke's aunt and uncle nearly thirty years earlier. No one remained that would care about her occupancy of the Lars' Homestead. Luke had said that he was glad that someone finally considered the place a home again.

Some times it was lonely here but she would stay because she had nowhere else to go. Well every once in a while she would go and visit Poe and Finn who lived nearby with their small family, so she saw them often enough.

She knew she should turn around and see who had come to talk to her, but it was never the person she really wanted to see. It had been five years now that she had lived her on Tatooine. Leia told her every time that he would come one day, that he was still healing, but she had stopped believing that long ago.

Rey took a deep breath to steady herself and looked at the table she had set, everything was ready for dinner so she called out, “Ben....dinner” she couldn't help smiling at the sound of running feet racing from the room at the back of the house. 

Only a minute later a little boy with pitch black hair and hazel eyes slid to a halt in front of the table smiling at her. Rey watched as a look of confusion fell over his face as he looked over her shoulder at the force ghost she still hadn't turned around to acknowledge.

Rey was stuck, she couldn't seem to move, her feet were rooted to the sand. Her body didn't want to turn around, she wouldn't be able to bear it if she turned and found that it wasn't Ben Solo standing behind her. 

She watched as Ben ran past her, she could feel his confusion and excitement echoing around her in the force that bound them, “Who are you?” she heard the ghost gasp and felt the tears forming in her eyes.

~~

He stared at her back, it had been so long that he had been trying to come to her. His mother told him it wasn't time yet, that he hadn't healed enough from the darkness that Snoke had infected him with for all but the last hours of his life. 

So he watched her with a smile as Rey set the table for a meal, his heart nearly broke when she set the table for two. Had she moved on, he didn't know how long it had been for her, she should be happy he decided. He had saved her so that she could live.

Her back tensed up and he felt her reluctance to turn to face him, he wondered for a moment who she thought him to be. He knew his mother and uncle had come to visit her in the past. Maybe she had given up hope that he would return to her even if he could only be a ghostly observer. He had told her once that she wasn't alone and he would do what he could to keep his promise to her. 

“Ben...dinner” she yelled making him jump. Why was she calling him to dinner? Did she know he was behind her? No...she was calling for someone else, he heard the fast footfalls of someone running from the back room. 

He couldn't believe it when a small child appeared though the door on the other side of the room. Rey had a son...a son she had named after him. The little boy passed his mother and came to stand in front of him. The little boy looked up at him confusion in his eyes. Ben knelled down so he could look into those eyes so like Rey's.

“Who are you?” came the inevitable question. 

He looked up at Rey's back and then back down at her son. Ben looked to be about four years old his eyes held intelligence and confusion. He'd been away for a lot longer than he ever thought.

“My name is Ben too,” he told the little boy smiling at him, “Ben Solo”

The little boy smiled, “Grandma and Great Grandmother said that you would come one day.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rey turn staring at him in shock, tears sliding down her face. The look of shock reminding him so much of the look on her face when she had first woken on Exegol.

“Ben...” she asked unbelieving nearly chocking on her tears.

~~

Rey spun around the moment she heard the voice of her guest as he answered her sons question. Her tears finally fell as her eyes latching onto the man she had missed so much the last five years. 

She had wished him so many time. Wanted him here when she came to Tatooine, when she took on the name of his mother's family. The day she realized that she would soon have a child she had craved to feel his -present beside her. When their son was born she looked for him and he wasn't there. 

It was Ben's Grandmother Padme who had explained to her how her son had come to be. The same had happened to Anakin Skwalker's mother Shmi...her had had a son without a father. 

Anakin was supposed to be the one to bring balance to the force and because of her father he became twisted and fell to the dark. In the end Padme died after giving birth to their twins Luke and Leia. Anakin became Darth Vader and the Emperor took over the galaxy. 

Luke tried to start again to bring balance but when he turned on Ben afraid of what his nephew could do he failed. He shoved Ben down the road of darkness that Palpatine had wanted him to take. In the end it had ended in his death.

In the end Ben had come back to the light, he had done what Anakin couldn't do for Padme, he had saved Rey from death. Padme had explained that when he had poured his life-force into her the bond had split and their life forces combined giving life to their child. Her tether to Ben on the other side of the force...in the ether where the force existed after death.

He had finally come back to her. Leia had always told her he would once the bond was strong enough to pull them together again. She took a step forward and fell to her knees, she couldn't believe he was really here.

Her little boy moved to stand in front of her looking upset, “why are you crying?” 

“Sweetheart I am crying because I am happy,” she told him smiling through the tears that still coursed down never ending

“His name is Ben too mom,” he whispered smiling 

“Yes I named you after him love,” Rey explained, “He's your father.”

She heard Ben gasp again and turned to look up into familiar deep brown eyes. Rey knew she couldn't touch him but it didn't stop her from reaching out her hand to him. She should have done it years ago the first time he had asked her and maybe he would still be here with her. 

~~

Ben looked at Rey over the head of the little boy. Their son...she hadn't been alone. Why hadn't his mother or uncle told him surely they knew. He should have tried harder to come here long ago. 

Rey held out her hand and he wished he could take it. That he could pull her into his arm, dry her tears and never let her go again. He was just energy though he couldn't touch her any more. 

Their eyes locked and it was like the years had never passed. The bond snapped into place much as it had on Exegol when she had given him the lightsaber. He felt something warm touch his hand and the bond went haywire. Ben look away from Rey down at his hand and couldn't believe what he saw. 

There in his hand was a much smaller one. He looked up in shock even as Rey turned her head to look at their little boy. Ben followed her gaze to find little Ben holding her hand as well.

“What are you doing son?” he asked the little boy.

“Grandpa Anakin told me what to do. He told me I could do it once you were healed,” he said a look of concentration pulling across his face.

Then Ben felt it the pulling sensation. Where his vision had been blue, the color of the force halo around him now, now he saw colors. He felt the lingering heat of the day from the planet around them. The dust and sand in the air that swirled around. The warmth surged through him and he only barely stopped himself from falling forward with the strangeness of the feeling. 

He saw Rey jump her hand not held by their son moving as if with a mind of its own. Then her hand was on his cheek like that day on Exegol. Ben felt something rip and then Rey was throwing her arms around him.

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled their son into his arms as well. He couldn't believe it...he was whole flesh and blood again.

~~

Rey leaned back looking down at Ben with such love and pride. Then she turned back to look at his father who he'd brought back to life.

“Ben...” she whispered before pulling him into a spine tingling kiss 

She heard her son giggle and sat back holding his hand like she expected him to disappear if she let go of him for even a moment. 

~~

Neither of them could stop their laugh when their son held out his hand to his father. Ben reached out and pulled the little boy into a hug kissing his forehead. 

“Thank you,” Ben said tears finally falling 

“Your welcome. Do I have to change my name now?” he asked looking at his mother looking so very serious

“Why?” Rey asked sometimes her son reminded her so much of his father especially when he got that serious look on his face. 

“He's named Ben too,” he stated looking up at his father who still held him tight.

“Yes love but he is Ben Solo, you are Ben Skywalker,” Rey explained and both Ben's smiled .

The Skywalker line had risen from the ashes of the Sith and Jedi, finally the universe would have the balance so many had fought for...that so many before them had died for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you would. I'd love to know what you all thought.


End file.
